Death/Time
The cards I don't know if this kind of deck has already been posted, but i haven't find it. As many others, it can sometimes horribly fail, depending on the not-so-random game. I also combine at some games with Aether (mostly for spells), and Gravity (for shield immunity and a though dragon). Main Cards: Mark of Time *3-5 Quantum pillars *6-10 Time factories *7-11 Bone pillars *3-5 Bone Dragons *5-6 Scarabs *3-5 Voltures *1-3 Plagues *3-6 Poison *3-5 Sundials *3-6 Fate Eggs Optional Cards: *15-20 Quantum pillars, instead the Bone and Time (Could be better if you add cards with low or average cost in other elements) *3-7 Aether or Gravity pillars (Better if not the 2 at the same time) *1-4 Weapons of your choice. If your weapons a expensive, or have an skill, you may want to use more cuantum pillars *3-6 Lightnings *1-5 Parallel universe *3-6 Momentums *2-5 Collosal Dragons *1-3 Procrastination *1-3 Bone Walls *1-5 Golden Hourglasses *Any other card you may want to add, obviously. You can't have more than 6 of a type of card, except pillars. please revise some of these numbers; Random Guy Right! I forgot that! I added that just in case someone wanted extra cards. Thanks. Lewiatan The Strategy The deck's strategy is simple, summon as many pillars as you can. Save Sundials for a temporary cease fire whenever your opponent's HP are higher than 25 than yours and/or when the opponent deals 10-15 more damage than you. Unless you don't have creatues on the field and your opponent yes, save Scarabs until you have 2 or 3. Save Lightnings for strike creatures, Even if the creatures isn't destoyed, it is quite possible that Scarabs can devour it and finish the job. Unless you are in ahurry becuase of a strong, menacing creatues, try to kill them only once you summon 1 or 2 Voltures. Even if you don't have Lightnings or Plagues, you can make Scarabs devour, that way you can strengh up multiple creatures. Parallel universe anything strong that comes out from Fate Eggs, or enemy creatues with a lot of power ups, then Lighning. I personally don't have a lot of Golden Hourglasses, prefering to save the slot to Dragons. Momentum the Dragons. Use Bone walls with wisdom, it doesn't matter if it's a 24/2 fire spirit or a 1/1 Deja vu, it still costs 1 bone to absorb the damage. Weaknesses As most decks, this deck can be very bad against Entropy (which you don't know what hit you... i'm thinking in buying Entropy cards, but for now, i fight to Upgrade a few cards) and Time (Making you draw the same card over and over, while he hastens). Also, it cannot destroy permanents, not by itself, so either you relly on your momentums, or you add Earthquakes or Deflagrations. I don't use Earthquake because of the space, only a few games. Also, you cannot protect your creatures, making it critical to deal damage FAST. However, if you are lucky enough, you may extend the life of you Scarabs and Voltures by devouring and killing. FAQ (Well, not really, but whatever) Which levels can you fight with this? It is asured that it can beat level 3 enemies 4 out of 5 duels. Depending on the player, it can work on PVP and in the Top50. It is NOT eficient against Fake gods, so don't risk you cash. It looks quite weak for having 3 elements. It LOOKS, but it IS NOT. It is very eficient. It made earn uo to 900 coins, before fighting gods, buy a lot of cards to try countering, and again fight fake gods. 20 Quantum Pillar!? That's insane! Not, that option is in case you have a few strong cards with multiple quanta. Are you trapping me with this deck? No. I have no reason for it. Which cards should i upgrade first? The Weapons, the Scarabs and the Voltures. After that, probably Procrastination, Plague and Fate Eggs. You did were trapping me with this deck! Momentum is NOT Earth! A little mistake of mine, since i really use a lot more of times Aether than Gravity.